


Pen story

by Isaac_Axel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is a crack idea that was taken way toseriously, but idk I kinda like it, but its only for a little but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: HERE YA GO, I think you're the one who asked for this but I don't really remember so here. yeah, it was you. ANyway I wrote it uhhh I hope you like it?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Pen story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxrryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/gifts).



> HERE YA GO, I think you're the one who asked for this but I don't really remember so here. yeah, it was you. ANyway I wrote it uhhh I hope you like it?

"Hajime? Haaaaaaaaajime?” Nagito called out. When they moved in together they had gotten a large apartment, thanks to Nagito’s luck. Usually, Hajime would be back from work by now. Nagito had gone to get some groceries and couldn’t fund Hajime.

Looking around, he dropped the bags in the kitchen and started looking around all the rooms. He wasn’t in the living room or the bedroom. He wasn’t in the bathroom or the porch. Wasn’t in the sunroom or the cat’s room. He hadn’t left a note or texted to tell Nagito he was leaving. He hadn’t said anything before he left, all Nagito could find was a pen with a sticky note on it.

> I have left, I met the best man and being away from him hurts.
> 
> I’m sorry, but he is perfect for me.
> 
> I hope you understand.
> 
> -Hajime 

_H-he, he what? He found someone else, oh god of course he did. I’m just trash, I should have known he wouldn’t want to be with me. Why would anyone want to spend their time with me? I’m useless and disgusting. Why would he care about something so foul?_

Stumbling backward, Nagito felt his back collide with the wall. Sliding down, he curled in on himself. He felt his shoulders shake as he felt warm tears slip down his cheeks.

_Trash, trash, trash. I should have known better than to think Hajime would want to stay with me. God, I’m surprised it took this long._

Wrapping his arms around himself he felt his whole frame shake and shake as he sobbed. The tears mixed with snot as he gripped his sweatshirt in his hands as he struggled to breathe. The loud sobs that were ripped from his throat stung, but he could hardly register it as he curled in on himself further. The feeling settled over him like a weighted blanket as a fresh wave of tears streamed down his face.

He could feel his nails digging into his arms but he was too far into his head to notice. He could feel his chest hurting as he crumpled the paper against his arm. 

His breaths were coming out shorter and shorter and he could hear how pathetic he sounded. He was torn out of his head by loud knocking from the door. 

It was hard to get up, his legs shook and he supported himself against the wall. Wiping at his eyes he shuffled his way over to the door. He wiped his nose and tried to look at least somewhat put together.

Opening the door he was greeted by his brown-haired boyfriend. He was kneeling down and holding a small black box in the other. The box was open to show a simple silver ring with one small green and one small red gem. They sat nestled next to each other in a thin line. 

Looking back up at Hajime, he was looking at Nagito with eyes filled with so _much hope._ He shifted knees before looking back into Nagito’s eyes.

“Well? Will you be the perfect man for me and marry me?” 

“Wh- I- I’m terribly slow Hajime you’ll have to e-explain…”

Rolling his eyes Hajime, smiled up at him.

“You’re not _slow_ Nagito. You have to stop that. I’m asking you to marry me.”

“B-but the note-” Nagito said, unwrinkling the note from his fist.

“That was a stupid idea that Kaz had, he thought that it would give me more surprise. Guess it didn’t really work, huh? I’d never leave you Nagito.”

“I- I thought-”

Shaking his head, Hajime stood up and hugged the white-haired boy. 

“So? What do you say? Will you marry me?”

“I- Yes! Of course, yes!”

The tears that streamed down his face weren’t sad, they were pure happiness as he sobbed into his boyfriend’s Fiance's shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> In a discord server I lost my pen and claimed "he left me for a better men" and when I found it I said "I am the better man!" so this was born. I also needed a break from Ishimondo.


End file.
